


Pardon the way that I stare

by BoyfriendMaterial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dad jim, F/M, I suck at tagging, Mike heart eyes Wheeler, The Gangs All Here, but very shy, cute but angsty, eleven is smitten, libary au, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyfriendMaterial/pseuds/BoyfriendMaterial
Summary: Mike can’t stop staring at the pretty librarian





	1. Chapter 1

Pardon the way that I stare:  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak.  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true.

**Can’t take my eyes off of you.**

 

He was staring again. His biology work scattered in front of him left ignored. Why he thought coming to the library was a good idea he will never know. He said to himself that there were too many distractions at home but nothing at home compared to how distracted he got when he saw her.

She was wearing a light pink dress today with some beat up white shoes. Whenever she stepped up on the ladder to put away a book he had to look away, afraid of how his body might react if he saw a little too much up her dress than he was supposed to.

Her cute curls bounced when she talked to the other teenager that worked here, wandering off whenever a customer got too close. For the many months she has been working here, he has never saw her interact with anyone other than the other librarians or her dad, Chief Jim hopper when he would come to drop off lunch and she would scowl while he flirted with the older librarian, Marissa.

Her name was El, he nearly squealed when he overheard her name one day when the chief came in calling out for her, laughing when her face scrunched up red as she scolded him for talking so loudly. That was his favourite day to date, he finally had a name to put to the cute face and the not so cute fantasies his hormonal seventeen-year-old mind would conjure up at night, right when he was on the throws of sleep.

Many of them fantasies happening in this very library. And Mike would curse himself as his hand reached down to relieve himself. If Jim Hopper had the ability to read minds, Mike is sure that his family would already be grieving him.

Mike was pathetic, he knew this. There he was staring at the same girl for the last couple of months. Ever sine she moved to Hawkins and got a weekend job at the library. But out of all of this staring he has yet to gather the courage to talk to her. He just wants to know more about her.

All he knew right now is that she was the Chiefs daughter and they both moved here at the start of the year, technically Hopper moved back as his mom informed him that they went to school together but he moved away after graduation.

He knows she is home schooled cause he asked around and Mr. Clarke told him that Hopper had set up an arrangement with the school allowing her to do her work at home. When questioned why this was Mr. Clark said it was a case of parent/student confidentiality, then he smirked when Mike asked if she needed a tutor and Mike’s face fell when he said she already had one.

“Staring at your girl again?” A voice came from behind him, looking up he sees Dustin drop his books on the table, sitting beside him.

“I’m not staring.” Mike argues, going back to his work.

“Yeah sure, why don’t you just talk to her. Maybe she would be up for a quickie in the stalls.” Dustin says, his voice slightly raised.

“Jesus Dustin.” Mike exclaims looking around him and nearly falling over when he see’s that El is eyeing them with curiosity from where she is perched behind her desk.

“Shut up.” Mike mumbles, hiding his red face in his book.

“Maybe if we make enough noise she will come over to tell us to be quite.” Dustin smiles and Mike can see the plan forming in his head.

“Dustin, if you do anything of the sort. I will never speak to you again.”

Dustin nods when he sees the seriousness in Mike’s eyes.

“Dude you should just try to speak to her, I’m sure she wont spit in your face or anything. Come on, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“You’re right, I’m just not ready.” Mike says, highlighting a sentence in his book.

“Your such a wasteoid, you know that?”

“Yup.” Mike sighs.

* * *

 

“Looks like lover-boy is staring again.” Max smirks at El.

“He’s not staring at me, he’s just studying.” El argues, trying to hide her blush.

“That boy has not looked at his book since you came out from the back, poor guy has it bad.” Max sighs, clutching her heart dramatically.

El risks looking up and see’s Mike and his friend whispering to themselves. She had caught his eyes a few moments before when Dustin, she believes his name is, had talked too loudly. Something about a girl and quickly and stalls. She was still trying to make sense of it. That moment had left her shaking and she hopes he didn’t notice how red her face had gotten.

“You should go over and ask if he needs a book, I know you don’t like to talk to the customers but maybe you can make an exception for your future husband.”

“Max, he is not my future husband.” El exclaims, looking over to her.

“Whatever you say Ellie.” Max laughs as the door opens and El spies her dad walking to the desk. Her lunch tucked under his arm.

“You too look like you’re having fun, what’s the joke?” Hopper asks, raising his eyebrows at the giggling girls.

“Oh nothing, just talking about boys. The cute one with the curly hair that El is going to marry to be specific.” Max says, nodding towards Mike, ignoring the scowl that El throws her way.

Hopper glances behind him and his eyes connect to Mike Wheeler’s before the boy pales and looks away quickly.

“Huh, you have a crush on the Wheeler boy, Kid?” Hopper asks, disbelieving. El has never shown any interest in the opposite sex. Not to his knowledge anyway.

“Yup and the best thing is, he is totally smitten too. Sits there day in and day out practically undressing El with his eyes.”  Max says delightedly, watching Hoppers eyes darken and El to gasp and look at her dad worriedly.

“You want me to talk to the boy, Kid?” Hopper asks, quickly switching back to the role of Chief of police.

“No Hop please.” El pleads, her eyes wide.

“There’s no need Chief, El likes it, she likes it a lot.” Max laughs.

“Jeez Max, shut up.” El whisper yells.

Max raises her hands in surrender, the smirk still evident on her face as she turns back to sorting through the returned books.

“Don’t listen to her, I don’t have a crush on anyone.” El says.

Hopper smiles, raising his eyebrows suspiciously.

“You know it’s okay to like someone, right?” Hopper asks.

“I know… I just don’t.” El says, trying to control her blush.

“Whatever you say kid, tell Marissa I said hi.” Hopper says, handing El her lunch, ruffling her hair and heading back out the door.

* * *

 

Mike is reeling, the Chief of police caught him looking at his daughter. He’s dead, Hopper is probably waiting outside to mow him down with his blazer when he is biking home. Holy crap, what if El told him he’s always staring, and it freaks her out. Can someone go to jail for freaking a girl out? He’s sure Hopper can make it happen.

Mike risks glancing up and for the second time today his eyes catch El’s from across the room.

Mike freezes unable to look away from her gaze, without thinking he smiles and almost jumps for the moon when she timidly smiles back, her face flushed.

Mike leaves the library that evening having learned nothing for his upcoming tests, done none of the heaps of homework that was assigned, yet feeling accomplished because El Hopper smiled at him.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, thanks so much for all the kudos and nice comments. I didn’t have time to reply to them as I’m trying my best to keep studying for my exams. I’m in my final year of my degree and things are a bit hectic. Nevertheless, each one made me smile like a loony so thanks for that. 
> 
> Here’s the second chapter, hope you enjoy its as much as the first one.

 

I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feeling that won’t subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You’re mine tonight  
Now I’ve got you in my sights

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can’t disguise  
I’ve got hungry eyes  
**I feel the magic between you and I.**

 

 

Mike had slept in, so now he was sitting at his table wolfing down his breakfast. Wondering why in the world he was rushing to go the library, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that told him he knew exactly why.

“Are you going to the library today?” Nancy asks smiling knowingly at Mike over the table.

“Well yeah, I’ve a lot of studying to do.” Mike shrugs, keeping his eyes on his food.

“You know Mike, your sudden determination in school is a miracle.” Nancy smirks.

“Its not sudden, I’ve always cared about my grades.”

“Sure.” Nancy scoffs.

“Nancy, leave your brother alone. He’s spending every evening and Saturday in the library just to get ahead. He doesn’t need to be teased about it.” Karen smiles.

“Thanks Mom.”

“I’m just saying maybe this new-found determination has to do with a cute librarian.” Nancy shrugs.

“Nancy.” Mike exclaims horrified.

How the fuck does she know about El, Mike wonders

“Who, that Max Mayfield?” Karen asks, not hiding her displeasure.

“No El Hopper.” Nancy supplies.

“Nancy shut up.”

“El Hopper, she got a job at the library?” Karen asks, eager for gossip.

“Yup, she works every evening and Saturday.” Nancy smirks at her mother who nods in realisation.

“That El girl is pretty.” Karen says, nodding.

“Mom, please stop!”

Mike flushes with embarrassment, thanking the fine lord his Dad left early so he wouldn’t have to deal with his crap as well.

“I was just saying she’s pretty. No need to get defensive Michael.”

“Ok, I’m leaving. Ill be lack before dinner.” Mike says, getting up and grabbing his bag with a huff. Promising vehemently to himself he will stop this crazy obsession he has with El.

* * *

  That promise goes out the window the minute he sees her of course.  Does she ever wear pants? Why must she always be wearing skirts, why does the sight of her legs distract him so much?

 She is wearing a cute light blue ribbon in her ponytail today that matches her dress and Mike isn’t sure why he is stuck on this. Every girl in his school matches their ribbons with their dresses. But when El does it, it just seems better?

Yes, he’s a wasteoid and he doesn’t even need Dustin here to remind him today.

But of course, the minute he thinks this, Dustin plops down beside him. Followed by Will and Lucas.

“What are you guys doing here?” Mike asks.

“We came to watch the show.” Lucas grins, gaze flicking between Mike and El. Who is across the room on the small step ladder stacking books.

“There’s no show, what did you tell them Dustin?”

“Nothing, just that its boner town everyday in here.” Dustin says, laughing at his own joke.

“Please shut up Dustin.” Mike says, opening his book. Despite being in the library for over an hour he had yet to even open the book.

“Chill Mike, I’m sure your messy curls and dangly body makes her panties wet.” Dustin says casually causing Mike to choke on his own spit and for Lucas to snicker and Will to glance around the room nervously. Hoping that no one overhead.

“Don’t be so crude.” Mike says, his face hot.

“He’s right Dustin, don’t talk about pure, sweet, angelic El like that.” Lucas says, in a dreamy voice. “You shouldn’t talk about the future mother of Mike’s little spawns with such disrespect.”

“You guys should leave if you didn’t come here to study.” Mike says, starting to copy down a sentence from his book.

“We didn’t come here to study, we came to help you.” Will answers, smiling encouragingly.

“And how are you guys going to do that?”

“We have a plan.” Lucas declares.

Before Mike can interrupt, Dustin interjects.

“Here just ask for this book and before you know it….” Dustin says, handing Mike a piece of paper, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Mike takes the paper, glances down at it then throws it back across the table.

“This is the brilliant plan, go and ask her for a book about the human reproductive system.” Mike scoffs.

“Well she can’t ignore you and the book gets her attention and gets her thinking about your body.” Lucas interjects, smirking.

“No way dude, its not happening.” Mike shrugs.

“You’re a loser, watch and learn scarecrow.” Lucas says, grabbing the paper and sauntering across the library.

“No Lucas don’t.” Mike calls after him.

Mike watches in horror as Lucas comes to a stop in front of El. Talking to her briefly before handing her over the piece of paper.

El looks like deer caught in headlights as she frantically glances around the room before she steps down from the step ladder and grabs the paper from Lucas. Nodding politely and walking away.

Lucas comes back to the table shrugging lightly.

“Ok, she’s as weird as you, looked at me like I asked her to kill a man before she took the paper and practically ran away. Didn’t even say a word.”

“Maybe she’s a mute.” Dustin says.

“Or maybe she’s just shy.” Will argues, before Mike can.

“She’s shy, she normally only talks to her dad and Max.” Mike shrugs.

“So, how long exactly have you been stalking her.” Lucas laughs.

Mike throws him a dirty look in response.

“Here she comes.” Dustin says, excitedly.

Mike feels like his about the puke when he feels her presence right beside him.

“Here’s the book.” El says quietly and Mike can’t himself from fawning over her cute voice.

He glances up as she puts the book on the table and slides it across to Lucas. Her arm brushing his lightly, making his skin feel like its about to combust into flames.

When she stands up straight her eyes slide to his and they both freeze staring at each other. A small smile grazing both their faces.

“Um, thanks.” Mike says after a few moments.

“Your welcome.” El says, her smile growing, a light blush on her cheeks. After a few moments of silent smiles she backs away and crosses back to the other side of the library.

“She wants you dude.” Lucas says, reaching across and punching Mike’s shoulder in encouragement.

“Shut up.” Mike mumbles, turning back to his book. His smile not slipping off his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Bless your eardrums and go listen to Greyson Chance’s version of Hungry Eyes. The original will always be my favorite but Greyson’s voice is hypnotizing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, life has been kinda hectic. 
> 
> On the plus side this chapter is almost double the lenght of the others, so I hope that makes up for it.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, It is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> There's mention of masturbation in this chapter but nothing too graphic as I did not want to change the rating (yet) 
> 
> Enjoy!

I love myself,  
I want you to love me.  
When I feel down,  
I want you above me.  
I search myself,  
I want you to find me.  
I forget myself,   
I want you to remind me.  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you,  
**I touch myself**

El loved romance books, she was a sucker for them. And not just any romance books, but the ones that were cliché and predictable but nevertheless made her swoon and wish she was the object of the mans desire. Lately, however she can’t make it through a page without getting frustrated. Why does the characters in her novels have it so easy?

When they like someone, the saunter up and declare it or send them withering glances of desire before their passion erupts in the pages and she eats it up and reads the book in a day and hurriedly takes the books back to the library before Hopper can see them. Especially the inappropriate ones, the ones that make her blush and tingly.

The characters in her beloved books were confident and knew what they wanted however she was not. She didn’t have the courage to waltz up to someone and declare her undying love, especially if that someone was Mike Wheeler.

Mike was someone that seemed to be plucked straight out of a novel. His dreamy eyes and wavy hair always making her feel faint. No other boy compared to him, and with working in the library she has come across several boys. They never talked to her of course but she was there when an especially rude boy named Troy, had asked out Max. He had gotten so mad at her refusal that he had called her no-good scum and claimed she was dirt poor before storming out.

That day El had decided that maybe literature had got it wrong, there was no knight in shining armor or prince charming that was going to make an appearance in her life. But then he showed up and suddenly life tilted on its axis because she couldn’t get enough of him. He was quiet, respectful and seemed to be intelligent and to top it all off he looked like an angel, crafted to perfection by the Gods themselves. And yes, El is aware she seemed very dramatic when she thought like this, but she couldn’t help it. El Hopper was a romantic.

El heard the door swing open and she knew it was him. Nowadays whenever he was near she could feel him, his presence. Sometimes it felt as it was suffocating her. Then she would catch his eyes and he would give her a faint smile and suddenly all the oxygen was restored in her body. Mike Wheeler was a breath of fresh air while simultaneously having the ability to take her breath away.

She tracked him as he sat at his usual table, taking his books out his bag and getting to work as soon as they hit the table. She could watch him for days. The crinkle in his forehead when he concentrated, the way he hunched over his books causing his hair to fall into his eyes. She especially loved when ever so often he would glance up, search around the room before his eyes would fall on wherever she was. Then he would smile and return to his work.

El wished Mike would stare at her all day. She also wished she could go talk to him, or simply say hi. But her nerves always got the best of her. She didn’t like talking to people and that was ok when it came to the other library-goers because she didn’t want to talk with them anyway. But she desperately wanted to talk to Mike.

“Hey, dreamy girl. Would you mind stocking these books.” Max says, handing El a stack of books. Pulling her out of her trance.

“Ugh, Marissa does none of the stocking during the week and leaves it all to us. It’s not fair” El complains, grabbing the books.

“That’s life sweetheart might want to get used to it.”

El trudged across the room, checking the number on the books and pulling her step ladder behind her.

El couldn’t take her eyes off of Mike even as she balanced herself on the ladder and put the books back in their rightful place.

Did he have to be so perfect?

It made no sense that he would smile at her, she was plain El Hopper. Quiet, shy and lacking basic social skills. But without fail every so often his head would lift, and he would reward her with the most beautiful and breath-taking smile.

Gosh when did she get so lucky?

* * *

 “Did you cream your pants yet?” Lucas asks, dropping beside Mike, interrupting his eye contact with El.

“What? No.” Mike exclaims, horrified.

“Don’t act all high and mighty. Everyone knows you beat one out thinking of her every night.” Lucas scoffs.

“Why must you and Dustin make everything so sexual. I’ve barely talked to her.”

“Oh, so you’ve never jerked off thinking about her?” Lucas questions, smirking.

Mike’s face goes redder than a cherry as he briefly glances over at El then looks down in embarrassment and guilt.

“Hah, I knew it.”                                                                          

“Shut it, Lucas.”

“You should go talk to her, I think she has made it obvious she likes you.”

“How has she made it obvious?”

“Dude, she stares at you like a lost little puppy waiting for you to rescue her. She will probably blow you the second you show any interest.” Lucas smirks again ignoring the glare Mike throws him.

“I mean it Lucas, stop talking like that about her. She’s not like most girls she’s….” Mike pauses glancing up at El smiling to himself before continuing “Special.”

“Excuse me while I go upchuck.” Lucas gags.

“What would I even say?” Mike asks.

“I don’t know, how about hello for a start.”

Noticing Mike’s hesitation Lucas continues.

“Just be yourself and if she by some weird twist of faith doesn’t like you then that’s her own tough luck cause you’re a pretty stand up guy.” Lucas slaps Mike’s back in encouragement.

Mike looks over at El, the gears in his head working overtime.

“Ok, I’m going to do it. Wish me luck.” Mike says, standing.

“Good luck man, knock her dead.”

I’m going to do it. I’m going to do it. Mike repeats in his head like a mantra. Hoping to God that his breakfast wouldn’t make another appearance.  

* * *

 

El was just securing a book in its rightful place when she hears someone clear their throat from below her. Glancing down she almost stumbles off the ladder when she see’s Mike giving her a small smile.

Mike’s hand instinctively goes to El’s calf trying to steady her, even though she is on the ladder she is not much taller than him his head reaching her midsection as he looks up at her in worry.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Mike says, smiling his big gorgeous smile and El can’t help but swoon.

“Um, no it’s ok.” El stutters, glancing down to where Mike is holding her calf, causing her entire body to feel like someone set it on fire.

Mike looks to where her eyes are before they both return to looking at each other, wearing matching blushes.

Mike’s hold lingers for a beat before he pulls it away abruptly, hiding the offending arm behind his back.

El, quickly shimmies down from the ladder coming to a breathless stop in front of him.

“I um…. just wanted to say hi.” Mike stutters.

“Hi.” El breathes, not being able to control her smile.

“My name is Mike by the way. Mike Wheeler. Technically its Michael Wheeler but only my parents call my Michael.”

“El, El Hopper.” El holds out her hand and when he takes in in his she feels on top of the world. The handshake last longer than it probably should. The two teens staring at each other in awe.

Their broken out of this by a voice causing the two to quickly let go of each other.

“Sorry to interrupt this love fest but El, Hopper just walked in. figured you’d probably want a heads up before you started banging Mr. Dweeb here.” Max says, nodding towards Mike and smiling at their gaping faces before walking away.

“Um sorry about her.” El says, her eyes glued to the floor.

“Don’t worry about it. Um I’ll see you around I guess.” Mike says, hopefully.

“Yeah, bye Mike.” El says quietly before walking away.

Mike lets out a huge breath before he walks back to his table where Lucas is waiting in eager anticipation.

“So….” Lucas questions, eyebrows raised.

Mike sighs, looking across the room and catching eyes once again with El as she talks to her father. She gives him a quick smile, her eyes shining before she returns her attention to the chief.

“She’s awesome”

* * *

 El can’t get Mike Wheeler out her head. She keeps picturing him below her with that adorable smile.

She can still feel where his hand was on her calf, his skin touching her bare skin.

El throws down her book in frustration not being able to concentrate on a single word.

“Hey, kid. You got any plans for today?” Hopper asks, from the other room. Stumbling around as he gets ready for work.

“Eat and read.” El answers, lying on her bed with her book next to her, her mind still invaded by Mike Wheeler.

“You should get out the house, Sunday’s are the only days you don’t have school or work. You should enjoy them more.”

“Maybe I will ask Max to do something.” El ponders aloud.

“That’s a great idea Kid. Well I’m off don’t forget to put the book down and actually eat something.” Hopper calls.

“I will, bye.” El says, upon hearing the front door bang shut she lets out a huge sigh.

How can one boy be taking up so much of her thoughts and energy. Sure, he was ridiculously handsome and sweet, but El was disappointed at just how obsessed she seemed to be getting with Mike Wheeler.

But who was she kidding, she was obsessed. Hopelessly and completely obsessed with him.

His eyes, his hair, how tall he was. El lets out another sigh just thinking about it.

El’s hand drifted to her midsection. A familiar feeling suddenly taking over her. And the more she thought about Mike the stronger the feeling got.

The way his eyes went darker if she wore a shorter skirt.

The feel of his hands on her leg. It was all El could do but imagine his hand slowly etching up higher and higher till he reached the part of her body that ached to be touched by him.

El let her hand dip under the waistband of her shorts. Seeking out a climax she desperately needed.

All the while imagining it was Mike Wheeler's fingers that were pleasing her.

* * *

  “So, heard you and the wifey made out in the stalls yesterday.” Dustin says over the supercom. Causing Mike to roll his eyes.

“I said hi to her and introduced myself. That was it.”

“I heard that you were practically eye-banging her.”

“Where do you and Lucas come up with this shit. Honestly from now on Will is my only best friend.” Mike states.

“Come on dude, you know I’m kidding. I’m proud of you. I thought you would eventually grow old and die at the library without ever talking to her.”

“I was shitting it, but I think she was just as nervous as me. Maybe even more so, that relaxed me.”

“Hopefully she won’t be too nervous to give you a handie.”

“That’s it, I’m gone. See you tomorrow at school.” Mike turns off the supercom ignoring the protests from Dustin.

Despite the fact he knew Dustin shouldn’t be talking about El like that. Mike suddenly can’t get the image of El reaching in past his underwear to bring him to a release.

Mike memorises the way her smooth skin felt, remembers the Goosebumps that arose under his hand. When he touched her leg. Remembers the feel of her soft warm hand in his and her breathless words.

Overcome with need, Mike’s hand creeps into his pants, stroking himself and bringing himself to a release. Imagining it was El’s small soft hand the entire time.

* * *

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA, hope you enjoy this chapter

Maybe I was the one who left the trace  
Was there a message written on my face?  
Were my emotions so easily read  
That you would know my thoughts before a word was said  
Was it my eyes  
That let you know you had control  
Because the way you move was so self-assured  
You knew I would surrender.

How did you know  
Cause I never told  
You found out  
I got a crush on you  
No more charades  
My heart's been displayed  
You found out  
I got a crush on you.

 

“Screw him.”  Lucas exclaims, storming into the basement, throwing himself down on the worn couch in a huff. The three other boys glance at each other wearily.

“What’s wrong?” Will is quick to ask.

“I went over to Mr. Hamilton this morning to ask for the money he owes us for cleaning his lawn and he said he wasn’t paying because he wasn’t satisfied.”

“That cheapskate.” Dustin says, throwing his hands up in the air.

“He shouldn’t be allowed to do this.” Mike interjects.

“Maybe we should tell our parents.” Will juts in.

“What will they be able to do? Nearly everyone in the neighborhood is afraid of Mr. Hamilton.” Lucas reasons.

“We need to get even.” Dustin says.

“How do we do that?” Mike questions.

“With a whole lot of toilet paper.” Dustin says, showing off his toothless grin.

* * *

 “We should not be doing this.” Will proclaims, urging the boys to see reason.

“Screw that, if Mr. Hamilton doesn’t want to pay us for tidying up his lawn then were going to make it messy again.” Dustin argues, throwing a toilet roll across the tall tree in the Hamilton’s front lawn.

“Will, what he did was jerky. It’s only right.” Mike says, trying to comfort the smaller kid.

“I guess, but what if we get caught.” Will trembles, looking around himself worriedly.

“The longer you stand around doing nothing the longer it’s going to take us to do this, thus increasing the chance of us getting caught.” Lucas interjects, busy spray painting the mail box a bright pink.

“Ok, pass me the eggs.” Will says.

“Now were talking Byers” Dustin says, gleefully handing Will the eggs.

Will was just getting ready to throw the eggs when the sound of a car pulling up beside them stops his movements. The boys all turn and is met by the sight of the Hawkins police cruiser. Officer Powell and Callahan studying them with amusement.

“Having fun boys.” Callaghan teases, leaning out the passenger window.

“Um, yeah.” Dustin answers, earning him a shove from Mike.

“Well, I’m going to have to break up the fun and escort you kids to the station.”  Callahan orders, getting out and opening the back door for the boys.

The gang get in glumly, thinking about how much trouble they are going to be in when their parents find out.

“Oh, shit guys. I knew this was a bad idea.” Mike exclaims.

“I don’t remember you trying to stop us Mikey.” Lucas argues.

“Do you guys understand that; the chief is going to ring our parents. My parents are going to flip.” Mike quakes, his eyes suddenly widening in realisation.

“Oh my god, the chief is going to be there. As in El’s dad. Now I’ll never be able to ask her out.” Mike groans, his head falling into his hands pathetically.

“As if you were.” Dustin interjects.

“Yeah your too much of a pussy to even talk to her.” Lucas agrees.

“Fuck off. We’ve talked.” Mike argues.

“Yeah like two words.” Dustin taunts.

Callahan and Powell listen to the boy’s bicker in the back, with a smirk on their face. invested in the conversation ever since they heard El’s name.

“Hey Kid, El’s always at the station maybe you’ll get to ask her out when your there.” Powell Jeers, watching the kid’s face fall in the mirror.

“Oh God kill me now.” Mike bellows.

* * *

Chief Jim Hopper thought he was having a nice quite day. There had been no complaints all day about any misdemeanors in town. All until he got an angry call from Mr. Hamilton giving out that a group of kids were vandalizing his property.

Not wanting to trace across town to get the culprits Hopper had insisted on his two officers to go while he sorted out the paperwork. In reality there was no paperwork to be done. Jim just wanted to drink a coffee before dealing with the same teens that were always causing trouble.

However, Jim was surprised when he saw the least likely of kids walk into the station. Looking like they were about to puke everywhere.

“Well what to we have here.” Jim taunts, walking over to the kids watching in amusement as their faces pale.

“They did quite the number on Mr. Hamilton’s yard. He was not impressed.” Powell says, wandering away from the kids and to his desk.

“Is that so. Well follow me kids, we’re e going to have a chat in my office.” Jim says, walking away, the kids following behind.

Jim settles behind the desk, smirking. Excited he gets the chance to mess with a group of new kids.

“Does someone want to explain what happened.” Jim asks, looking around at the nervous group.

“Well….” Dustin begins before Jim holds up his finger stopping him.

“On second thought, Wheeler. Tell me what happened.” Jim demands, staring down the kid who had been looking at his feet the entire time. Mike looks up cautiously, sweat forming on his forehead.

“Well um…. Last weekend Mr. Hamilton asked us to clean up his place and he said he would pay us. But he didn’t so…” Mike trails off.

“So, you decided that the only way to get him back was to vandalize his property?”

“Um yes.” Mike says, looking down again.

Jim looks around the group again, noticing the frightened looks on their faces he sighs in defeat.

“Ok kids, I know your all stand up boys but what you did wasn’t right, so I need you to go back and clean up the mess you made and while your doing that I’m going to call your parents and they can deal with further punishments. That sound fair?” Jim questions.

The gang all nod in approval.

Jim was turning away from the boys when Dustin suddenly speaks up.

“Is El around today sir? Mike had something he wanted to ask her.” Dustin taunts, smirking slyly at Mike.

Jim freezes, his eyes sliding over to Mike who’s face suddenly went the color of a sheet.

“I think she’s at home. Its Sunday so its her day off from the library.” Jim answers, confused.

“What to you want to ask my daughter, Wheeler?” Jim turns back, leaning forward on his desk to stare the kid down.

“Um nothing. I don’t know what Dustin is talking about.” Mike stammers out.

“You sure there wasn’t something super important you wanted to ask Ellie.” Dustin teases.

“I swear Dustin, shut up.” Mike whispers tensely.

Dustin holds up his hands in surrender, smiling knowingly.

“Maybe hold off on asking my daughter anything.” Jim suggests, raising his eyebrows at Mike.

“Sure.” Mike nods.

“Great.” Jim claps his hands. “Now that that’s all settled. Get the hell out of here and go clean up your mess.” Jim dismisses them, turning back to his work.

* * *

 Mike shoves Dustin on the way out the door, once the door to Jim’s office is securely shut he turns to him.

“What the fuck Dustin.” Mike says, shoving his shoulder.

“Chill, I was just messing around.” Dustin says.

“Why would you do that…I can’t believe you….” Mike trails off when he sees El walk in the station. Tupperware in hand. Once she sees him her eyes widen, and she smiles timidly.

“Mike.” El says, looking at him in confusion.

Mike smiles, as she approaches the gang trying to think of something to say.

“What are you guys doing here.” El questions, looking around the group her eyes coming back to Mike’s. casting him a shy smirk.

“Um, we got in a bit of trouble.” Mike says, not wanting to tell El exactly why they were there.

“Oh.”

“We totally trashed Mr. Hamilton’s place cause he refused to pay us for a job we did.” Dustin boasts.

El eyes widen in surprise, looking at Mike in astonishment.

“It’s all cool though. Were going to clean it up now.” Mike reassures.

El nods satisfied, her smile growing.

“So…. how are you?” Mike asks, groaning internally and how lame he sounded.

“Great.” El smiles. “You?”

“All good, despite the fact that we got in trouble today. My parents are probably gonna ground me for a while.” Mike shrugs.

“Sorry.” El sympathizes.

“No um its totally worth it now that I got to see you.” Mike babbles before he can stop himself.

His friends all look at him in shock, grinning teasingly.

“Yeah I’m happy I got to see you too.” El says, stepping in closer to Mike unknowingly.

“Um maybe…” Mike begins before he is interrupted by a booming voice.

“Wheeler, shouldn’t you be gone.” Jim says, suddenly behind him.

Mike side steps away from El so fast he plows into Lucas who catches him easily.

“Yes sir. Were leaving now,” Mike stammers.

“Um bye El.” Mike says, as he and the gang trail out of the station before she can respond.

“What a weird little kid.” Jim remarks, watching them depart.

“I like him.” El shrugs, ignoring the look Hopper throws her.

“I brought you lunch.” El says, holding up the tupperware. Trying to change the conversation.

Jim takes the change in conversation gratefully, not wanting to be thinking about boys and his little girl.

“What would I do without you.” Jim says.

“Probably have high cholesterol.” El remarks, jokingly.

* * *

 The next day El started her shift at the library after her home-schooling, with a smile on her face. Hoping by the grace of God that Mike would stop in after school like he normally did. It was a little after four when she saw the familiar mop of curls come into the library. Instead of going straight to his usual table. El notices him wandering into one of the stalls.

“Hey Marissa, can I have a quick break. I just want to talk to one of my friends.” El pleads.

“Sure El, take your time.” Marissa agrees, not looking up from her romance novel that she was engrossed in.

El saunters towards the stall she saw Mike disappearing into. All the while encouraging herself that she can do this. She spots him reading a back of a book at the end of the stall. El can’t help but pause for a second revelling in his looks. Taking a deep breath, she walks forward.

“Mike.” El whispers, trying to get his attention as she draws closer.

Mike starts with a fright, knocking a few books in front of him clumsily.

“Oh, shit sorry.” Mike says, bending down to pick up the books hurriedly putting them back on the shelf. Turing to her quickly.

“Hi.” Mike whispers, smiling.

“Hi.”

“I wonder who’s going to interrupt us this time.” Mike jokes.

“Well Max isn’t here, and I didn’t see any of your friends. So, I think were in the clear.” El says, inching closer.

“You mean we actually get to talk to one another.” Mike raises his eyebrows.

El nods, grinning.

“What do you want to talk about?” El asks, after a comfortable silence.

“You.” Mike breathes.

“Well, what do you want to know Michael.” El teases, sliding to the ground and tapping the space next to her suggestively.

“Well let’s start with the important stuff. What’s your favorite color.” Mike asks in pretend seriousness.

“That’s a tough one Mike, but I’m going to go with blue. You?”

“Green, like grass green.” Mike supplies.

“Ok another serious one, favorite book?” El asks, dramatically.

“The shining. Definitely.” Mike nods.

“Too scary for me.”

“Well if you ever wanted someone to protect you while reading it, I’m your man.” Mike smiles.

“You would sit with me while I read.”

“Of course.” Mike says, El blushes furiously feeling like her heart is about to pump out of her chest.

She can smell the faint scent of mint off him due to their proximity and she can’t help but wonder if he just had a mint and is urging her mind to stop thinking about the way in which she could figure out if he did or not.

“How about you, what’s El Hopper’s favorite book?”

“Jane Eyre. Definitely.” El mimics causing Mike to grin.

“I like talking to you Mike.” El says suddenly before she can doubt what she is saying.

“I like talking to you El and just looking at you and being around you. I like you in general is what I’m trying to say.” Mike babbles nervously.

“Your cute when your nervous.”

“Well I must be adorable when I’m around you cause you make me really nervous.” Mike laughs.

“You are.” El nods.

After a few moments of wishful staring El sighs.

“I should get back to work.” El Whispers, not moving keeping her eyes on Mike.

“Thanks for stopping and talking to me.” Mike matches her volume.

El takes a leap and slips her hand between them to clasp on to his bringing it to her lap to play with his fingers.

“I wish I could just stay here and talk to you all day.”

“Me too.” Mike says, staring at his hand in hers.

“Maybe we could get together one day and go somewhere to…. talk.” El suggest, meeting his eyes.

“I would love that.” Mike gasps.

“Great well, I’ll see you around then.” El whispers, leaning over to leave a lingering kiss on Mike’s cheek. Causing Mike to breathe in harshly.

“Bye El.” Mike says as she walks away. Once back at her desk she leaves out a deep breath. Marissa looking up at her in interest.

“Everything ok, El?” Marissa asks, concerned.

“Everything is perfect.”

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> important question: do you think El and Mike should be friends for awhile before they date or immediately start dating?
> 
> let me know your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the fact that I haven't updated in like a century. 
> 
> for some reason I struggled with this chapter and I really don't know why as nothing exciting happens and it's not even that long. 
> 
> anyway I hope you enjoy and I promise the next chapter will contain more dialogue between Mike and El.

I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see  
For every kiss you give me, I'll give you three  
Oh, since the day I saw you, I have been waiting for you  
You know I will adore you 'til eternity

So won't you, please?  
Be my, be my baby

 

 

Mike had a problem, a huge one. And that problem was not being able to get his thoughts off El and it was interfering with his schoolwork. Every time he tried to concentrate he ended up daydreaming about her.  Wondering what she was doing, what she was wearing, if she had any ribbons in her hair today. Mike kept glancing towards the clock eagerly waiting until he could go to the library and see El when she showed up for her evening shift.

 

He was currently in biology not listening to his teacher as she talked about a group assignment. What was on his mind this time? El’s legs. Mike could not get over how much he liked El’s legs and was currently thinking back to the times she would go up on the ladder to reach the books and he would be blessed with the perfect view. Mike could imagine touching them, how soft they would feel under his boyish rough hands. How he would creep his hands up her skirt to the part of her legs he had yet to see.

 

“Hey Mike.” Jenifer Haynes perky voice suddenly yanks Mike out off his daydream. He is silently grateful for the interruption due to the direction of his thoughts he was sure to have a problem that should not happen in class.

 

“Jenifer.” Mike acknowledges her, looking at her questioningly.

 

“Were you not listening to Miss. Evans.” Seeing the bewildered look on Mike’s face, Jenifer smirks. 

 

“Not to worry she can be a bit of a drag.” She continues setting her books on the table and sitting in the vacant seat next to Mike’s. “We were assigned to be partners on the assignment. Basically, we have to break the misconception that photosynthesis is how plants grow. Childs play if you ask me.” Jenifer smirks.

 

“Right.” Mike nods.

 

“So, seen as you were off in la la land I’ll go get the supplies while you read the task sheet. We must let the seeds sit for a couple of days, so we will check on them everyday to record the data and then we can write up the lab report together. Sound good?” Jenifer asks, not waiting for an answer as she hops up from the seat and practically bounces towards the front of the class for the materials.

 

“Yeah good.” Mike mumbles at her retreating figure.

* * *

“So, we don’t have biology class tomorrow, so we have to go check on our little seed babies at lunch. That cool?” Jenifer asks Mike, as they gather up their books and head out to the hallway.

 

“Yeah sure, I’ll see you then.”

 

“Ok, till then daddy to my seeds.” Jenifer laughs as she walks away.

 

“What was that about?” Dustin asks, turning around Mike see’s his friends all giving him questioning looks.

 

“Have no clue, she started to call the seeds we are using for our lab babies and it just snowballed from there.  Honestly Jenifer Haynes is one girl that I cannot keep up with. She’s always too chirpy.” Mike shrugs. Falling in line with his friends as they exit the school.

 

“You have to admit she’s hot though.” Dustin interjects.

 

Mike shrugs in response.

 

“Come on Mike, you and El aren’t married yet. You’re allowed to call other girls hot.” Lucas teases.

 

Choosing to ignore the statement about El, Mike relents.

 

“Yeah she’s hot. But seriously I would be so drained from trying to match her mood that we wouldn’t be able to do anything fun together.”

 

“I’m sure you’d find the energy somewhere, if she suddenly started to take off her clothes.” Dustin smirks.

 

“I meant fun things like the movies or bowling. You know for a virgin you sure are able to make every situation relate back to sex.”

 

“Hey now. Don’t say the v word so loud. I have a reputation.”

 

“Dustin were nerds. That’s the only reputation we have.” Will says, the gang all nodding in agreement.

 

“So, speaking of fun. Arcade?” Dustin suggests.

 

“Can’t I have to go to the library.” Mike says.

 

“Really why?” Lucas smirks knowingly.

 

“Just have a lot of homework.”

 

“You seem to have a lot more homework than usual.” Will juts in.

 

“Well….” Mike shrugs.

 

“Just admit your going to see the love of your life to make googly eyes at her and we will call it a day.” Lucas says, shaking his head.

 

“Fine I’m going to see the love of my life, soon to be wife and mother of my kids. And whatever else you guys like to call her.” Mike laughs. Getting on his bike.

 

“At least you’ve finally admitted it.” Dustin says as Mike pedals away from his three friends who are standing with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 

 El utmost believed that the clock that hung in the center of the library was broken. Whenever she looked at it the hands seemed to barely move.

 

She had finished her assigned school work in a blinding speed while Flo had looked at her suspiciously.

 

“Where you off to in such a rush?” Flo asked, looking over El’s work before putting them in a folder.

 

“I have to be at the library early this evening.” El had simply said over her shoulder as she rushed out the station.

 

But now she wished she would have taken her time as she was getting more anxious waiting for a certain curly haired guy.

 

“What’s got you all jittery, doll?” Marissa asks, looking at El over her glasses.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“El, you’ve been staring at that clock since you got here. You waiting for that lanky boy?” Marissa smirks.

 

El smiles, nodding her head.

 

“Young love is just glorious. But you be careful El. All men are trash.” Marissa states.

 

“Even my daddy?” El asks, raising her eyebrows tauntingly.

 

Marissa sighs, leaning back against her chair. “Especially your daddy.”

 

“Now go to the back and sort through the returns, I’ll let you know once he gets here. A watched kettle never boils.”

* * *

 

 Mike all but ran to his usual seat at the library, hurriedly took out his books before looking around the library expectantly for El.

 

She wasn’t anywhere to be seen only the older librarian who smiled at him knowingly and gave him a slight wave before she disappeared into the back.

 

Mike was getting ready to start a question for his history homework when suddenly someone sat bedside him. Looking up he was greeted with the warmest smile he has ever seen.

 

“Mike.” El smiled

 

“Hey El.” Mike matched her smile, he knew they must look like looneys the way they were staring at each other.

 

“Marissa said I could take a break so that I could come talk to you,”

 

“That’s so great, how was your day.”

 

“Same as always, did school work at the station with Flo then I came here. Hopper thinks I’ll be able to start real school by next year.”

 

“That would be nice, then maybe we would see each other more often.” Mike says, risking faith by leaning across and taking her hand in his.

 

“I would like that.” El nods, blushing.

 

“Um El….could I…”Mike stammers looking down at their joined hands. He clears his throat and continues “Could I possibly get your phone number?”

 

Mike could hear a small gasp beside him and suddenly El’s hand was gone from his. Mike panicked looking up at her quickly, an apology on the tip of his tongue then stopping when he sees El grab a pen and flip over his notebook to a fresh page.

 

“Here you go.” El says, passing the notebook back to him, and Mike sees what he believes to be the most fantastic numbers written across his page with El’s name and a tiny heart beside it.

 

“Are you gonna call me?” El smirks.

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Ill try to answer before my daddy does.”

 

Mike freezes suddenly remembering who her father is.

 

“Please do.” Mike begs.

 

“I better head back, you staying here for awhile?”

 

“Yes, ill stop to say goodbye when I’m leaving.” Mike assures.

 

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” El says leaning across and placing her lips gently on his cheek before walking away leaving Mike stunned once again

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing I can say other than I am truly sorry for the long wait, life is kinda hectic right now. currently working in retail so I can save for my post graduate and I just don't get to sit down on my laptop and write as much as I could when i was in college, when I used to dabble away while I was in a lecture. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy and the next update wont take as long I promise. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos, I really appreciate anyone who takes time out their day to read my nonsense. 
> 
> As a sort of apology Mike and El finally make some progress in this chapter so I hope you like.

**Now I don’t hardly know her**

**But I think I could love her.**

 

If Mike thought his obsessive thoughts about El would subside once he actually talked to her, he would have been mistaken. Now every little minuscule thing reminded him of her. He couldn’t get her out of his head and if he was being honest, he didn’t want to.

 

He had finally chucked up the courage and rang her last night, albeit the conversation was short, and nothing ground breaking was said, only pleasant how are you and what are you doing. But alas it would go down on Michael Wheeler's top phone calls. He couldn’t wait to see her again, he couldn’t wait to be around her again. To fill his nostrils with her sweet scent and his ears with her angelic voice.

 

“Mike, are listening to me?” The ever-annoying Jennifer Hayes yanks Mike out of his thoughts.

 

“Sorry Jennifer.” Mike says in a faux apologetic tone.

 

“So, our research is done, but we still need to write up the work. When will be a good time for you?” Jennifer asks, giving mike her over energetic smile that leaves him kind of nauseous.

 

“Um, I don’t know.”

 

“Well how about today.” She eagerly pushes.

 

“Not today, how about I get back to you.” Mike says as he packs up, feeling only slightly guilty when he notices how her face falls.

 

“Well its due in two weeks, so let me know as soon as you can.”

 

Mike smiles giving Jennifer a thumbs up as he scrambles out the seat and away from her. How can so much energy be contained in such a small body, Mike thinks to himself as he walks away.

 

* * *

 

 

It felt as though all El did nowadays was think about Mike Wheeler or stare at him. And she was loving every second of it. Right now, he was across the library pretending to study. She knows his not actually studying cause every minute he glances up to smile and just a few minutes ago he had actually winked. El had nearly fallen to the ground in shock. And it was cute how red his cheeks had gotten when he had realized what he had done.

 

“Oh God El. Will you go suck then nerd off or something. Just stop eye banging him. I am honestly sick to death of you two.” Max groans. “At this stage, you’ll guys be too old and wrinkly to do anything when you finally get the courage to ask him out.”

 

“Shouldn’t the guy be the one to do the asking.” El supplies.

 

“Don’t be so sexist El, women can do whatever the fuck they want.” Max preaches passionately “And if that means asking out the weird lanky dork that stalks you then go for it. It’s called feminism bitch.”

 

“I don’t know.” El shakes her head.

 

“El, look at him. Now I’m sure he has a set of balls somewhere in those trousers but he sure as hell isn’t using them. So, go for it girl, you’re the one that has a pussy and it’s much stronger than them soft things he has. So, take control.” Max finishes her speech with a salute to the flag that was hanging nearby.

 

El laughs at her friends’ antics, considering her words carefully.

 

“Can you tell Marissa that I was sick and had to go home” El smiles.

 

“I’d lie for you any day Ellie now go get your lover boy.”

 

El saunters across the room, feeling like a different person. Feeling strong, she liked this feeling.

 

El stops in front of Mike’s table, leaning down to push the book he had shoved up to his face on the table.

 

Mike looks up at El in bewilderment.

 

“Let’s go.” El whispers before turning and walking away from him and straight out the door.

 

Mike looks around the library in confusion before quickly gathering up his things and bounds towards the door to follow El.

 

“So, el where are we heading?” Mike asks, following after El as she saunters up the town.

 

“I’m not sure.” El admits, “Arcade maybe?”

 

“Seen as that’s exactly where the rest of my friends are, that’s gonna have to be a hard pass.”

 

El turns to look at Mike, Eyebrows raised.

 

“Why are you embarrassed of me Mike Wheeler?” El taunts playfully.

 

“Of course not, I just don’t feel like sharing you.” Mike smirks.

 

El smiles bashfully, placing her hand in his.

 

“You never have to share me Mike, how about we go see that new John Hughes movie.”

 

“Perfect.” Mike smiles.

* * *

 

 

 

Mike currently felt like he was gonna have a heart attack or suddenly com-bust into a pit of fiery flames. Or maybe both. El was currently seated right beside him, her hand securely in his while they sat watching a movie that he couldn’t even pay attention to, in a near empty theater. He couldn’t stop thinking about all the possibilities that could come of them being practically alone. All the possibilities starting with him leaning across and placing his lips on hers.

 

Her perfect pink lips that looked so inviting and soft and-

 

“Mike are you even watching the movie.” El whispers, looking over at him.

 

Mike unwillingly looks away from her lips to meet her eyes.

 

“Um yeah totally, best movie ever.” Mike meets her hushed tone, while blood rises to his cheeks.

 

“Oh yeah” El challenges, “What’s it about then.”

 

“Well there’s a group of friends and they are at school and yeah.”

 

“What are they doing at school?”

 

“Just school you know.” Mike shrugs.

 

“Well first of all they are actually in detention and second of all they’re not friends, in fact they are all near complete opposites of each other.”

 

Mike shrugs again.

 

“Sorry El, I guess I’m a little distracted.” Mike admits glancing down at her lips before meeting her eyes again.

 

“What’s got you so distracted.” El lowers her voice even more all the while leaning closer to Mike.

 

“You.” Mike gulps, “You’re all I’ve been able to think about lately El and now that you’re here and were actually alone, I just don’t know how to cope, and I really want to do something.”

 

“Oh yeah and what’s that.” El asks, her breath hitting Mike’s lips making his entire body shake with anticipation and want.

 

“Kiss you.” Mike supplies before he can talk himself out of saying it.

 

“Then kiss me Mike Wheeler.” El smiles closing her eyes and moving another bit closer but waiting for Mike to make the final move.

 

Mike takes a steadying breath before he leans in the last few inches and places his lips on hers and its all he expected it to be and more. Her lips are indeed soft, and he can hear the faintest sigh from El that causes his body to heat up.

The chaste kiss only lasts a few mere seconds and they break away to look at one another their eyes wide.

 

Then before he even realizes what he is doing Mike is leaning in again and placing his lips on hers while his hands go into her hair to hold her securely, this time Mike boldly pushes her lips apart to coax his tongue with hers. Causing the two teens to moan lightly. El’s hands go to Mike’s shoulders to try to bring him even closer but the arm rests only allows him to go so far. All too soon Mike pulls away unwillingly needing to catch his breath.

 

“Wow,” Mike sighs breathlessly.

 

“Yeah wow.” El agrees before suddenly their lips are connected again while the movie goes un-watched in the background.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, let me know what you thought.


End file.
